Tricks of Life
by ace1queen
Summary: Falling for the famed Rikkaidai's Trickster's notorious pranks was easy. Takahashi Hikari never expected to continuously fall for his pranks, and falling in something even deeper... Niou Masaharu x OC. OC


**A/N: **This is the re-writen version of "Fallen Love". If you want to see the reason why, it's on Fallen Love, Chapter 5. A big thanks to all those people who read Fallen Love - I really appreciate it Q_Q

This is an OC story, so if you don't like OCs, then you don't have to read this.

**Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I only own my OC/s**

The Takahashi Hikari from Fallen Love may be a different from the Takahashi Hikari in this story, so don't really expect the same old personality and so forth. However, the appearance will be the same.

Sorry if the characters may be OOC, spelling and grammar mistakes. This chapter was a bit rushed, with not much planning done.

But, I hope you'll enjoy this!

- If you read this before, there will be something that's similar - however I deleted the earlier "Tricks of Life" Chapter 1 - and replaced it with this one. I found the badminton injury thing too... bothersome (and somewhat Mary-sueish), however, I do believe that this one is much more better :D (The chapter is pretty much the same, except there are some bits removed and rewritten).

Thank you! :D

* * *

**Full Summary: **Falling for the famed Rikkaidai's Trickster's notorious pranks was easy. Takahashi Hikari never expected to continuously fall for his pranks, and falling in something even deeper... Niou Masaharu x OC. OC

* * *

**~Tricks of Life~  
|Chapter 1|  
-Stop throwing that shoe!-**

* * *

'Darn it, darn it!' Takahashi Hikari chanted in her mind, as she pounded down the hallway, biting back a string of rather colourful curses (that were extremely unladylike), 'I'm going to be late!' Her eyes gleamed as she spotted the sign of '3-B' sign. Skidding to stop right in front of the door, she patted down her black hair, readjusted her tie, and smoothed down the wrinkles on her uniform.

Thanking her lucky stars that she wasn't late, she opened the door, with a cheery smile on her face. Only for it to be washed away by a bucket of water falling onto her head.

Suddenly the colourful string of curses that were held back, escaped her mouth.

* * *

A certain trickster of Rikkaidai had to bite back a snigger, as he gazed at a bucket of water settled carefully on top of the slightly opened door. He can already imagine the expression of a certain pink haired volley specialist.

He leaned back comfortably in his chair, as he eagerly waited for that moment to arrive. His classmates were already giggling quietly as they sneaked glances at the door. The door opened, and the bucket threatened to topple over. A girl stepped in, a smile on her lips, as her bag dangled from her fingers. He blinked. That wasn't Marui Bunta.

The bucket fell down, drenching the girl with water, and the bucket fell so 'perfectly' upon her head. The corners of his mouth twitched. It wasn't Marui Bunta but it was a pretty amusing sight, especially her reactions afterwards. The class erupted into laughter, and the girl cussed a string of colourful words.

* * *

**Takahashi Hikari**

I lifted the bucket of my head, and dropped it, allowing it to clatter at my feet. I pushed back my bangs from my eyes, and glared at the class for the culprit. My eyes flickered back and forth until it stopped at a familiar boy with silver-gray hair.

It was obvious of who was the culprit. The famed trickster of class 3-B, of Rikkaidai, who always have a trick up his sleeves. Corrections. _Tricks _up his sleeves. My eye twitched heavily as he continued to laugh.

"NIOU MASAHARU!" I screamed, and wretched off my shoe and threw it right into his face, and gave a rather loud _smack _sound. Perfect.

"Woah, nice short, Hikari," a voice behind me complimented.

I turned around, and smiled, flowers eerily blooming, and sparkles appearing, "Why thank you, Marui-san." I did another 180 degrees turn, and glowered at Niou, who was still laughing despite a red shoe mark on his face.

My eye twitched again. Quickly, I wretched my shoe off the other foot, and smirked, as I carefully aimed –

"Um, Hikari, you should stop. The teacher's coming soon."

"Shut up. By the way, do you think it will look better on his nose, forehead, or the other cheek?"

"The nose. Genius-like decision, don't you think?"

"Yes, very. The nose…? Ok!"

"…Takahashi-san! What are you doing with that shoe! Why are you soaking wet?! And why aren't you wearing any shoes!?"

"Shut up! …Oh fudge! S-Sensei?!"

* * *

"It's all your fault," I growled, as I swiped the dust from the blackboard. "If only you haven't pulled that stupid prank in the first place, then _neither _of us will be in _here_!"

"Oi," Niou replied in the same tone, "It's _your _fault for being stupid, and falling for that prank and coming to class a bit late! It was obviously for Marui! Gee, Why are you so stupid!?" He sneezed, as the dust clouded his face.

"_Excuse me?!_" I snapped, "Well how I was I suppose to know that there was a bucket of water on top of the door in the first place! And I wasn't late! I just came to school a bit later than usual because my stupid alarm clock wouldn't go off!" I resisted to chuck this blackboard eraser at his face.

"Well, that's your fault," Niou retorted, his nose wrinkling, as he held the two blackboard erasers at a distance from the window. "And, who told you to chuck a shoe at my handsome face? Stupid, stupid girl. Puri!~" He poked his tongue out at my flaming red face.

_Handsome face, my foot! _

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NIOU MASAHARU!" **_

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day, the birds were chirping, the clouds were floating and strangely resembled cotton candy, the breeze was refreshingly cold to tennis club's member, and –

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NIOU MASAHARU!" **_

"Yup, that's definitely Hikari," Marui sighed as he heard the scream. The birds were already flying away. "I won't be surprised if Niou did something to annoy her again."

"Tarundoru! Such foolish behaviour!" Sanada growled, as he lowered his cap in a dangerous manner, "I told Niou many times! Acting foolishly will result in detention, which will limit his practice time! How will he win the upcoming tournaments like this! We lost to Seigaku again in the Nationals!"

"Hikari? As in the Takahashi Hikari-senpai who achieves high grades in English?" Akaya asked, his finger scratching his cheek.

"Yes," Yanagi nodded with his eyes closed, "Black Hair, Blue eyes. Height, 164.8cm. Weight, 53.7kg. Blood type B. Best subject, English, and worst are Science and Maths. Came to Japan halfway through the year, from Australia two years ago. The Data Master raised a finger to his chin, "Strangely, she is kind to everyone, except for Niou."

"She's not kind when it comes to silly mistakes when she tutors me in English…" Akaya whimpered, his eyes already widening in fright, and quivered slightly, "She threatened to break my PSP with a knife when she came over to my house when I wasn't paying attention…"

"But she's a good teacher, ne?" Yukimura smiled, "You're a bit difficult when it comes to tutoring you in English."

Akaya gulped. "Y-Yea," he agreed, trying his best to avoid his captain's eyes, and the sudden chill in the air.

Jackal sighed, smiling slightly. "I remember the day when you told us you were going to have an English tutor…"

"Jackal-senpai! What does that mean?" Akaya whined.

"You're a hopeless case when it comes to English," Marui answered, as he chewed his bubble gum. "You're not a genius like me! Bakaya can never be a genius like me!"

"I find it rather ironic that Niou-kun and Hikari-san doesn't get on very well," Yagyuu mused, as he adjusted his glasses. "Hikari-san is kind to everyone."

"I think it's because of the number of pranks Niou plays on her," Marui answered, "Her reactions are hilarious, and she's quite gullible. He teases her too much too. In 2nd year, she finally snapped, and starting arguing and fighting with him! I'm a genius, aren't I?" He flashed his usual 'genius' grin, and peace sign. "Oh yea, this morning, she fell for a prank, and chucked a shoe at him. So don't be surprised if you see this red footprint mark on his face."

Sanada sighed. "What a disgrace! Tarundoru!"

Yukimura chuckled. "Now now, Genichirou. It will be an amusing sight to see."

"Ahaha! Niou-senpai had a shoe chucked at his face from Hikari-senpai!" Akaya snorted with laughter.

Yukimura chuckled in amusement. "It will be quite amusing once Niou arrives."

Yagyuu shook his head. "How ungentlemanly." He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Yo," Niou appeared and casually lifted a hand in greeting, "Sorry I'm late. Got held back by the teacher. Puri~"

"Niou, that was the 3rd time this week."

"Tarundoru! You wasted our precious time which we could've used for practising! 50 laps!"

"Wait, what? _Ours!?_"

"Hey, Niou. That red shoe mark on your cheek looks amazing."

* * *

Takahashi Hikari's eyes twitched, for the hundredth time today. She had just left to go the bathroom, after finishing her cleaning duties. And what does she find when she returns to collect her bag.

Her just newly cleaned blackboard is now filled with writing and drawings – _all _about her being stupid and that she's an idiot. She tried to ignore a chibi-version drawing of her with a bucket on her head. She trembled with rage.

She had to clean it _again_. The teacher doesn't even allow _one_ speck of dust on the blackboard when it comes to cleaning duty, especially when it's punishment!

"_**NIOU MASAHARU!" **_

* * *

Niou leaned comfortably against the tree, as he watched the bird frantically fly away in panic after a rather high-pitched scream filled with a murderous intent rang through in the school area.

Yagyuu, who was sipping water from his bottle sighed. "You did something to Hikari-san again, didn't you?"

Niou shrugged, his lips twisting into a smirk. "Puri~"

* * *

The junior ace squinted as he saw a familiar figure stalking out a building. Akaya beamed in delight as it was his English tutor. "Hikari-senpai!" He yelled, waving his arms wildly – rather dangerous for the people near him, as he was waving his racket around. He dashed out of the courts, and ran to her, a grin stretching across his face.

"**Hikari-senpai! How you are?" **Akaya said in a heavenly-accented English.

"Akaya, no _senpai_. And it's **How are you**." Hikari sighed.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Eh? Hikari-senpai. Over a mistake like that, you'll probably smack me with that fan thing…"

"Only for ridiculous or major mistakes. Besides, I'm too tired. Some stupid git made me clean the blackboard again."

"Hey! Hikari-senpai! Let's go to the tennis courts! I'll introduced you to the regulars! Yukimura-buchou will be happy to meet you! He said that you must be a great teacher to keep me in control and to cause my 'atrocious' English marks to go up!"

"Akaya, that's great to know. But, Sanada-san who is the vice-captain will be displeased that someone will be intruding your practice!"

"No! He said that Hikari must be an amazing, intelligent person – t-that he wants to meet!"

"Akaya. Stop making up lies."

"Ehh… Senpai…"

"…Don't give me that puppy face, Akaya. T-The puppy eyes…the puppy pout… Argh! Fine! But the blame is on you if I get scolded for intruding!"

"Yay! Don't worry, Hikari-senpai! You can throw a shoe at Niou-senpai's face again!"

"Sounds charming. But I don't think your captain will allow that, unfortunately."

* * *

**Takahashi Hikari**

I fought back another yawn, as Akaya dragged me to over where the tennis regulars are.

"Everyone! This is my English tutor, Hikari-senpai!" Akaya pushed me in front.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Takahashi Hikari," I pasted a smile on my face, and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of Akaya for me. And sorry to intrude your practice."

"No, no," Yukimura said, as he stood up and bowed, "We were taking a break. And we should thank you for taking care of Akaya. His English results are gradually increasing."

I smiled, "Thank you. Akaya is really a handful, ne?"

"Hey!" Akaya yelled, and poked me in the shoulder, "Hikari-senpai, so mean~" He averted his attention back to the regulars pointing at each of them as he introduced them, "Anyway, the captain is Yukimura, vice-captain is Sanada – he's really strict, and yells 'Tarundoru' _waay _too much. This is Yanagi-senpai, he likes to gather data of people. This is Jackal-senpai, he takes care of me a lot! This is Yagyuu-senpai , and you know the ball of fat, Marui-senpai and the person you chucked your shoe at is Niou-senpai."

"Nice to meet you, everyone," I smiled and bowed again. _Except for Niou Masaharu._

"Oh, it's the stupid girl," Niou commented, in a bored tone, his chin rested on his palm.

My eye twitched, and it faded and turned into a glare within 5 seconds. "Niou," I stated in a deadly tone, "Your so-called _gift _on the blackboard caused me a whole lot of trouble. I will like to throw my shoe at your nose now, but I can't help but think that the shoe mark on your cheek looks _beautiful _on your face," I smiled pleasantly again, flowers and sparkles appearing behind me. "Yukimura-san, permission to throw a shoe at his face?"

"Sadly, no," Yukimura replied with a pleasant smile, flowers blooming in the background, sparkling, "We can't afford any injuries for our upcoming training camp this week. But if the pressure is too much, your welcome to. "

Everyone shivered. A girl's smile that bloomed flowers and sparkles is tolerably enough. But when it comes to Yukimura Seiichi with the same smile, it holds killer intent, life warning or something else…

Akaya gulped. "This is the first time I seen Hikari-senpai like that…" 'And why does is it so similar to Yukimura-buchou?' He thought, agitatedly, 'One Yukimura-buchou is enough, but two!? No thank you!'

Yanagi opened up his notebook. "Takahashi-san, I would like to ask a few questions."

I nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"Currently, is your weight 53.7kg or 53.68kg?"

I stayed quiet, as I stared at him. "Are you a stalker?"

"No. This is for data."

"…Next question."

"Fat, stupid girl."

My eye twitched. "Niou. Shut up."

"Fatty. Piyo~"

"What was your first meeting with Niou?" Yanagi questioned and lifted his pen to his chin, "If I recall correctly, that was the start of your endless hatred for him."

I nodded, "It was. Let's see… It was a nice, sunny day back in my first year. I transferred to this school, a few days after I moved to Japan…"

_A young girl with black hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail, and blue eyes breathed in deeply as she stood in front of the door and knocked on it. _

"_Come in." _

_Hikari took another deep breath, her butterflies in her stomach were going crazy now. She opened the door and stepped in meekly, "Sorry, Sensei – I'm the new student, Taka –"_

_A blackboard eraser fell on top of her head, cutting off her sentence. Small clouds of chalk surrounded her head, and she coughed, covering her nose and mouth with her hand from the dust. Her new classmates giggled wildly at the poor victim. Her eyes travelled to a boy with silver-gray hair who was clutching his stomach, laughing wildly, occasionally banging his fist on his table. Straight away, she knew he was one who caused this prank. _

"_Ah, you must be the new student, I'm your homeroom teacher," the teacher fought back a smile, but his eyes sparkled with merriment. _

_Hikari lowered her eyes in embarrassment as she dusted off the chalk from her blazer. The white dust on her jet black hair made it look grey, must to her humiliation. A shadow fell over her face, as her classmates continued to laugh. Slowly, she raised her head, her eyes revealing pure hatred for the trickster, as well as unshed tears. _

I smiled, "And that was the beginning of my undying hatred for Niou Masaharu." I shot him a glare, and resumed back to my 'sweet' smile, ignoring the 'bewildered' expressions on the tennis regulars' faces. "Next question, please."

"…What is your hobby?"

I frowned, "That's a difficult answer. But the most fun thing that I had done was when I chucked my shoe at Niou's face." My eyes travelled to the now scowling Niou, "That shoe marks does enhance of what he has of this so called 'beauty', doesn't it?"

"Oh, Hikari, remember when that bucket fell on your head?" Niou retorted, smirking, "And all those colourful words that you said?"

"Colourful words?" Akaya piped up, "What does that mean?"

"Ah… You don't need to know," Jackal waved his hands nervously in front of the second year boy's face. Yukimura will literally _murder _him if anyone placed the 'swear' words in Akaya's mind, since he's the 'babysitter' of the second year.

"Oh Akaya," Niou sighed melodramatically, "Words like – "

"NIOU!" A chorus of voices screamed – mainly from Sanada, Jackal and me.

'Must…resist…throwing…the…shoe…' I thought, trembling with rage.

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada roared, thunder crackling from behind him.

"Niou," Yukimura smiled pleasantly, "100 laps after this."

"How ungentlemanly," Yagyuu commented, strangely calm through all this chaos.

"Oh don't worry Akaya!" Jackal babbled, waving his hands wildly, "Those colourful words that Hikari usually talks about are usually – over exaggerated descriptions of those situations that she says! Like when she's happy, she talks about smiles, laughter, friendship, and how the sun smiled over the land –and a rainbow appeared!"

"Oh!" A light bulb appeared over Akaya's head, "No wonder Hikari-senpai is so good at English – especially with creative writing!"

"For her recent creative writing piece for English, she was awarded a 99.8%," Yanagi remarked, leafing through his notebook, "She came second for the two classes who the same assignment. First was me, with a score of 100%."

My eye twitched. "All because I misplaced a full stop," I cursed, muttering something incoherent under my breath.

"Pfft, how could you be so stupid," Niou snickered.

"I-I…" I looked down, shaking slightly, as a shadow fell across my face.

"Ah, Niou. It rude of a gentleman to make a lady cry," Yagyuu said, shaking his head in disapproval, "But you aren't a gentleman in the first place."

"Ah… This is excellent data…" Yanagi muttered, his pen already flying in his notebook.

"Niou made Hikari-chan cry!" Marui gasped.

Sanada's eyebrows furrowed, as he watched the commotion silently. Next to him, Yukimura watched with a bemused smile, his jacket upon his shoulders, flowing like a cape.

I slowly raised my head, fire whirling dangerously in my eyes. _**"NIOU MASAHARU!"**_ I screamed, and wretched off my shoe and threw it at his face (again).

"Piyo~" Niou ducked aside, as the shoe whistled pass him and landed with a delightful _SMACK …_on Sanada Genichirou.

I froze. Beads of sweat immediately began to drip from my forehead. Yukimura stifled his laughter, soft chuckles emitting from him. The shoe fell so elegantly off Sanada's nose, revealing a red shoe print in the middle of his face.

Slowly, I approached him, growing tinier by the second. "I'M SO SORRY, SANADA-SAN!" I jerked into a 90 degrees bow repetitively.

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada bellowed air into my face. Is it just me or is he getting bigger every second? Or am I just shrinking…?

"There, there, Genichirou," Yukimura patted the vice-captain's shoulder, chuckling softly, "It was an accident, wasn't it? Besides, just release all your rage on Niou, here."

* * *

**Omake**

Sanada's eyebrows furrowed, as he watched the commotion silently. Next to him, Yukimura watched with a bemused smile, his jacket upon his shoulders, flowing like a cape.

Hikari slowly raised her head, fire whirling dangerously in her eyes. _**"NIOU MASAHARU!"**_ She screamed, and wretched off her shoe and threw it at his face (again).

"Piyo~" Niou ducked aside, as the shoe whistled pass him and landed with a delightful _SMACK …_on Yukimura Seiichi.

Everyone froze. Time seem to flow slower, and slower, and in slow motion, the shoe fell off Yukimura Seiichi's smiling face, revealing a bright red shoe print on his forehead. He fell sideways to the ground, with a _thump. _

"_**YUKIMURA!/BUCHOU!"**_

_Thump. _

Heads turned to where Takahashi Hikari had dropped to the ground.

On that very, very sad day, Takahashi Hikari died due to extreme shock and fear. She was sorely missed. And no, Yukimura Seiichi did not die. He found his defeat at the Nationals from the cocky Echizen Ryoma much more humiliating and painful.

* * *

**A/N: **End of Chapter 1~

I hoped you enjoyed this! And please tell me which one you enjoyed more - Tricks of Life, or Fallen Love. Thank you! :D

If you have any questions, feel free to message or review me, and I will either reply in the next chapter or message you.

The reason why I chose "Tricks of Life" is kind of self-explanatory? Tricks - Relates to Niou, the Trickster. Tricks of Life - Mainly about Love. I mean, er - I don't know how to explain but I hope you kind of get it.

I hope Hikari isn't a Mary-Sue. She's usually a cheerful and kind girl, but a rather hot-tempered, and angered quite easily (especially with Niou). She can get rather impatient - that's why she threatened to cut Akaya's PSP in half when he wasn't paying attention when she was tutoring his in English. Not to mention she's pretty violent...chucking her shoe quite dangerously... (Don't worry guys, Sanada won't kill her!)

That **Omake **was for fun - and it's not part of the story line - it's like bloopers.

Thank you for reading! Please do review - that's where I find my main motivation~ xD

P.S. I don't know why, but some of my favourite stories are GONE! When I decided to re-read some of my favourite stories again, they were gone! Q_Q It was such an awesome story as well... And one of my favourite Prince of Tennis author DISAPPEARED! Why are authors deleting their awesome stories and accounts! *sulks to emo corner*  
Ehehe, sorry about that...


End file.
